De onde vinha o som
by Maapha
Summary: A rua estava, como sempre, deserta. Mas quem estava ouvindo aquelas músicas?


Eu andava calmamente pela mesma rua, na mesma hora, vindo do mesmo lugar. Peguei o celular só por desencargo de consciência; era como sempre uma da madrugada, atravessando o Estreito das Violetas de volta para casa. Sempre fui muito organizado, mas aquela repetição já estava se tornando tediosa, a não ser pela magnífica Lua por entre algumas nuvens. Encarei-a sorrindo, sem parar de andar.

Ventava, e fechei meu casaco. Não me preocupei em andar pela calçada, já que a circulação de carros era proibida. Se alguém resolvesse cortar caminho por ali, não seria difícil evitar, já que não havia som além dos meus passos sobre o calçamento. Estava fatigado, por causa de um dia inteiro no trabalho, e mal podia esperar para cair na cama.

Isso apenas até eu escutar outra coisa.

Do lado esquerdo da rua, oposto ao que eu estava, veio uma melodia que eu conhecia perfeitamente. Era Beethoven. Olhei para o lado, bastante surpreso, e atravessei a via. Parado em frente à casa, tentei ver algo pela janela velha de madeira, mas estava escuro. A luz da lua cheia não bastava para enxergar bem, mas em um canto, com certeza, estava o gramofone que rodava a execução perfeita de Pour Elise que escutei. Em todos os meus anos como pianista, aquela versão me impressionou. Carregava plenamente o sentimento que devia ter.

De qualquer modo, era uma casa deserta (como qualquer outra por ali, já que era um centro histórico). Ninguém poderia ter colocado o disco para rodar. Estranhei, mas segui em frente, receando que fosse algo perigoso, e outra vez virei à direita para, mais alguns quarteirões adiante, chegar em casa.

Só abrindo a porta e colocando os pés para dentro é que fui me lembrar do enorme cansaço que sentia. De onde ouvi a composição até a porta do meu refúgio, eu parecia recuperado. Depois de me trancar, meu corpo inteiro desabou.

Inusitado. Fiquei pensando sobre o assunto noite adentro, bagunçando meus já desordenados cabelos castanhos ao rolar pelo travesseiro. Dei um basta em tantas hipóteses para ir dormir. O dia seguinte seria tão exaustivo quanto aquele

Dez dias passados daquela madrugada incomum representaram outras dez músicas vindas da mesma casa. Portanto, dez vezes mais dúvidas do que na primeira vez. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre aquilo. Podia ser alguém se escondendo, e com um decrépito gramofone como única distração, ou só um detalhe assombroso que eu nunca tinha percebido.

Mas não era possível que eu não teria notado algo assim. Além de volume audível, aquelas gravações tinham uma vivacidade e uma alma que eu nunca conhecera em mais de dez anos lidando com música, mesmo que só por prazer. As mais lentas e tristes eram capazes de me deprimir, mesmo que por segundos. As alegres me davam energias enquanto o raio de distância me deixava detectá-las. E elas não se repetiam. Nenhuma delas.

Daquela vez, aconteceram os instantes mais assustadores da minha vida.

Ao longo da rua principal do centro histórico, uma parte dela se dilatava e se arredondava, formando uma praça que rodeava uma fonte. Um chafariz de pedra cinza, funcionando perfeitamente, e quatro postes acesos semelhantes aos antigos de lampião formavam a imagem simétrica. Passava por ali todos os dias, mas tive vontade de olhar o reflexo do céu noturno se ondulando sobre a água.

Cheguei mais perto, com as mãos nos bolsos do meu terno, e enxerguei ali a mim mesmo, sorrindo um pouco. Fechei os olhos, pensando em algo, mas quando os abri de novo, vi perto de meu reflexo o vulto de um garoto de cabelos pretos, pouco atrás do meu braço direito.

Com o choque, agi por instinto, e me virei de uma vez para onde ele estava.

Não havia alma viva além de mim.

Meu coração disparou. Segui andando, mas sempre examinando de um lado para outro, com medo de que algo pudesse aparecer de novo. Depois de metros, percorridos a passadas rápidas, eu ia chegar ao ponto onde ficava aquela casa.

Cheio de dúvidas, eu cheguei ali.

Sem notar, por causa do medo, eu tinha vindo pelo lado esquerdo da rua, oposto ao que eu costumava usar. Parei exatamente na frente daquele lugar. A mesma porta velha, a mesma janela de vidro, mas uma música que eu adorava. Moonlight Sonata, de Beethoven.

Apoiei-me na entrada de madeira, com uma mão nela e a outra sobre a testa, tentando me acalmar. Aquela composição fez minha mente se centrar de novo, relaxou meu corpo e tornou lenta minha respiração confusa. Eu nunca tinha ouvido vez alguma um intérprete com tanta certeza de sentimentos ao tocar um piano. Era magnífico.

Decidi acabar com o mistério daquela vitrola solitária. Entrei na casa.

Não tinha nenhuma tranca. Era uma casa de época, sem maçaneta, e a barra de madeira era passada por dentro. Ou _seria_, já que não deveria ter alguém ali.

De fato, o primeiro cômodo estava deserto. Só havia cheiro de mofo e bastante poeira no ar, além de um escuro quase total. Uma outra porta no meio da parede, paralela à entrada. Era a sala seguinte que eu buscava. Pisando devagar, para não esbarrar, me orientei pela pouca luz que vinha de fora. O som do piano, gravado eu um disco de vinil, se infiltrava em meus ouvidos e despertava um pouco de paz em meio a tantas dúvidas.

Atravessei.

Era outro quarto, exatamente do mesmo tamanho. Vi o gramofone no canto esquerdo, girando ativamente, e no direito, havia uma pessoa encolhida abraçando as pernas,

-Tem alguém aí? – Ele perguntou. Estava antes virado para o objeto, e se voltou de um lado para outro, buscando a mim. – Quem é?

Eu não soube o que dizer. Era um garoto. O que me assustara naquele reflexo. Como ele podia ter corrido e aparecido ali sem que eu visse?

-Você é aquele homem, não é? – Pareceu me encarar. – Que passa por aqui toda noite.

-Sim. – Foi o que consegui falar. Eu não consegui ver muito bem seu rosto, também porque estava ansioso. – Sou eu.

-Ah. – Ele não disse mais durante um tempo. Acho que deu um sorriso. – Você veio.

Fiquei surpreso. Ele me esperava, e durante todo esse tempo?

-Não queria te assustar – Pausou, e encostou a cabeça no canto da parede. – Desculpe.

-Como... – Eu não estava com medo. Não mais. – Como você entrou?

-Eu moro nessa casa.

-Há quanto tempo?

O menino pensou, ainda com o olhar para cima, talvez calculando a data.

-Não posso falar.

-Por quê? – Não consegui perguntar com raiva.

-Porque você vai fugir.

-Não vou. – Me ajoelhei, a mais ou menos um metro dele. – Pode contar.

Ele abaixou o rosto, em direção ao canto oposto, sem mudar a posição como se sentava.

-Cento e cinquenta anos.

Fiquei surpreso. Nada mais me afligia, mas era absurdo, se não impossível.

-Você está vivo?

-A vida é uma coisa difícil. – A partir daí, eu parecia meio absorto naquela situação. Não existia mundo além daquela casa. – Meu corpo já foi. Eu não.

-Como assim? – Eu disse, curioso.

-Quem morre pode ter o corpo vivo. Quem vive pode ter o corpo morto. Depende.

Era algo no qual eu não pensava há muito tempo. O que ele me falava até fazia algum sentido, mas continuei confuso.

-Mas o que tem a ver com você?

-Promete que... – A voz dele pareceu triste, desconsolada. – Não vai contar pra ninguém?

-Prometo.

-Então, pega.

Da fresta entre sua perna direita e a parede, ele tirou um pedaço de papel. Estava com uma pequena camada de poeira, que limpei com o punho do terno, mas estava tão escuro que não vi nada. Tirei o celular do bolso e liguei a tela. Foi o bastante para iluminar e mostrar uma família do século XIX, semelhante a uma pintura, com um garoto no canto. Ele tinha cabelos bagunçados e espetados com estranhos olhos de íris branca.

-Falaram pra mim que eu estava na esquerda. – Ele se sentou de outro modo, não consegui notar qual. – Mas não sei onde é a esquerda.

-Você pode enxergar?

-Não.

Ele era cego. Provavelmente, nascera assim. Luzes, cores, cenas, pessoas e animais. Ele não sabia como eu era. Senti uma pontada discreta no coração. Como seria o mundo que ele imaginava?

-As pessoas me levavam pra fora das casas, mas... – Ele não suspirou porque não precisava de ar. – Foi em um dia desses que eu caí.

-Caiu?

Enquanto eu escutava sua história, me lembrei da música que tocava. Ela ainda soava perfeita, vinda do gramofone, e nascera de alguém cego como ele. Uma mulher que desejava saber como era a lua. Beethoven a compôs por isso.

-Eu me soltei da mão da minha mãe. Meu pé bateu em alguma coisa, e me senti caindo. Depois, veio uma dor. E não senti mais.

O precipício.

Era um lugar bem alto que ficava por ali, feito de pedras, onde o mar batia. Eu tinha ido ali algumas vezes, para ver o sol se pôr. Não quis nem imaginar o sofrimento dele, mas infelizmente, ele alcançou meu corpo, até a profundidade de meus nervos. Era sinceramente horrível.

-Então, eu vim pra cá e esperei.

-Por quê?

-Eu quero ver. Quero ver como o mundo é.

Continuei em silêncio, pensando.

-E quero que você conheça o meu mundo.

-Como... – Eu estava decidido. Não podia deixar por aquilo mesmo. – Como eu posso te ajudar?

-Segure a minha mão.

Eu segurei.

Mesmo de olhos abertos, uma enorme escuridão tomou conta do pouco que eu enxergava. Não senti mais meu próprio corpo, mas a música ainda tocava. Lentamente, fui recuperando a consciência, mas não me sentia mais dentro daquela casa. Era uma dimensão estranha, onde os pés não tocavam o chão, como se eu estivesse na água. Uma cor azul, parecida com a do céu noturno, tomou conta daquele espaço negro, enquanto um fio laranja se espalhava ao redor, seguindo o ritmo do piano.

-É assim que eu vejo você. – Era a voz do garoto. – Isso tudo é o que você sente.

Fiquei impressionado. Nunca pensara em algo como aquilo.

-Pode voltar. – Ele me disse. – Agora eu sei como as coisas são. E muito obrigado...

Fechei meus olhos por instantes, e abri-os de novo.

-Por me entender.

Estava em frente à minha casa. Ventava demais, como no primeiro dia onde eu ouvira as composições ao atravessar o estreito.

Tenho quase certeza de que aquilo tudo não foi um delírio.

Em todas as vezes que me sento em frente ao meu piano, não encontro mais nada ao meu redor. O ambiente desaparece. As vozes somem. Risos, conversas, móveis, paredes, tudo.

Eu só consigo me lembrar de onde vem o som.


End file.
